greenriderfandomcom-20200213-history
Argenthyne
Argenthyne was an Eletian city situated in the peninsula south of Sacoridia, now called the Blackveil Forest. During the Long war this Eletian city was besieged and captured by Mornhavon the Black, who desecrated their groves and renamed it Mornhavonia. It has since been forgotten and fell into myth and legend. The City Argenthyne is made up of three separate ‘wings’, each in the shape of a leaf. The East Leaf holds the Sleeper’s Grove, the North Leaf is the city proper, and the south leaf is the pool of Avrath. In the center of these three leaves lays castle Argenthyne. The roads in the city are winding and weaving and never move in straight lines. The major road in the city is called ‘The Great Stem’. The Pool of Avrath One of the three wings of Argenthyne is a small lake in the shape of a beech leaf called the Pool of Avrath. When Mornhavon took control of Argenthyne he had a large statue of himself placed in the center of the lake. Avrath was considered a spiritual place to the Eletians who believed that the heavens themselves were reflected in the pool. The Sleeper’s Grove The Sleeper’s Grove was a place where the Eletian sleepers, those who wished to sleep rather than live, lay beneath the ground. The trees which mark their locations are large conifers with thick trunks the size of cottages and are so tall they vanish into the mists of Blackveil. These trees did not escape the taint of Blackveil and many were rotten and have fallen. During the long war Mornhavon destroyed other groves in the forest, but the large grove in Argenthyne was corrupted along with the sleepers underneath. This turned them into morbid horrors with a burning hunger and very little remaining of the Eletian they had been remaining. With the help of the necromancer Grandmother, and her granddaughter Lala, the sleepers were awoken and threatened all of Sacoridia. It was only by the interference of Laurelyn and Karigan G’ladheon that the sleepers were saved from Mornhavon’s plans. Argenthyne Castle Argenthyne Castle is a series of towers said to be made of moonbeams, but now lay lifeless and dull. Bridges connect the different layers of the castle, giving the impression of a tree with many branches. The doors to the castle from the East Leaf are framed by two statues of Eletian women reaching towards the grove. The doors themselves are opened with the power of the moon, Ealdaen used a moonstone to unlock the doors during the Blackveil expedition, as the moon was hidden from view by the fog and overgrowth of Blackveil. The walls of the castle tower on the inside glow with a pearlescent sheen, much like Eletian armor. The inside of the tower is open all the way to the top with winding staircases and walkways crossing across the open space and doors lining the walls. There are various pathways that connect the towers, such as the one that leads to the tower holding the Moondial. At the core of Castle Argenthyne lays a tree, a gift from King Santanara. It was in this tree that Karigan found the Mirror Mask, left for her by the mirror man. This tree in the center of the Castle is also where the Blackveil expedition was at the moment in time Karigan G’ladheon of the past deposited Mornhavon. The Moondial Argenthyne also held a moondial which was made of four statues of winged Eletians on pedestals surrounding an image of Quartz built into the obsidian floor. The image is of the moon with various other celestial bodies and their paths surrounding it. The one in Argenthyne one is missing its Gnomon, the piece that is placed in the middle of the quartz image which would cast a shadow from the moon, much like a sundial. Where the shadow lays determines which piece of time is viewed. Moondials hold pieces of time trapped through the image of the moon that was in the sky. One who understands the moondial could effectively look back through time. With Karigan’s ability to travel through veils, she can use the moondial to actually travel through time. This ability allowed her to go back in time and move the sleepers before they became corrupted by Mornhaven, and later to travel back from the future using the moondial in Dr. Silk’s museum. Blackveil Expedition The city was rediscovered by a joint expedition of Eletians from Eletia, and Humans from Sacoridia. They planned to discover the state of the forest, and to recover the sleeping Eletians who had been left behind during the Long War. Not all of the expedition made it to Argenthyne, with Private Porter and the Eletian Hana having been killed before they arrived. Once in the city they were quickly ambushed by a Groundmite group being lead by the Necromancer Grandmother, who planned to awaken the Eletian sleepers. The leader of the Eletian expedition Graelalea, sister to Prince Jametari, was killed by the Groundmites. Lieutenant Grant and Ardmont would also die in Argenthyne Castle, Grant after being taken over by a parasitic creature called Nythlings, and Ardmont after an unsuccessful assassination attempt on Karigan’s life. Once Grandmother awakened the sleepers in the Grove the expedition was attacked, and quickly overrun. The Eletien Solan was killed by the sleepers, and the rest were only saved when Karigan went back in time to save the sleepers before the corruption took root. The Blackveil expedition found King Santanara’s tree in the nexus of the Castle, and here Karigan G’ladheon found the Mirror Mask. Not long after there was a maelstrom of wind as Mornhavon the black was deposited into their time by Karigan of the past. Mornhavon possessed Yates Cardell, wanting the Mirror Mask that Karigan had. Desperate not to allow it to fall into Mornhavon’s hand, Kariagn smashed it, and the power it released threw Lynx, Yates, Telagioth, and Ealdean across the continent to the Wanda Plains. Karigan and Lhean, however, were tossed into the future. Category:Locations Category:Mythology